Random poemrapthings
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: Don't know if allowed or not so I will put these up untill told otherwise, so if you enjoy raps/poems hope you like these! They will all be Brony/Pony related, If you have a suggestion or something you want written ask. Not a great poem/rapper so...eeyup
1. United

**United: Brony rap**

Going home the poor brony felt all alone

The only ones that knew his pain

Were the ones the "normals" called insane

Just waiting for the next episode

Hoping he would never ever explode

Little brother always looking up to him

Always waiting to see the familiar grin

Not knowing his older brother could never win

Pegasister feeling like she's been hit by a twister

Parents found her brony friends

Said she had to stop with all these crazy trends

Locked her phone

Didn't know that she was now alone

Friends that would listen

Friends that promised to wipe the tears that glistened

She tried to get back to being a "normal" gal

But it was hard to forget every brony pal

Young brony finding the show

Decided he would show his best friend

He wasn't expecting the harmful blow

Friend or not his friend said he was caught

Being a brony is like a disease

You will wait foot and hand for a release

He tried to say his friend had been deceived

That the show would never have him on his knees

His friend turned away that day, and never came back

But from that day, with the friendship that was stolen away

He decided he didn't want it back

After all he had Bronies at his back

The older brony found the pegasister one winter

Tears leaked like sweat from a sprinter

The young brony rounded the corner

Three bronies brought together


	2. Bronie's Last Stand

** Bronie's Last Stand:**

Promised to never let go

Promised to never let the pain show

So why am I about to end it all?

Body breaking from the fall

Who is the last person I should call?

Never see Equestria

Never talk to Celestia

Guess the haters won

Words hitting like bullets from a gun

Tried to listen and pretend I was a brony with a life

But their words cut through the hopes and dreams like a knife

From the stories I had written

To the pain I had hidden

Now it is all written in this last letter

I now know i will never get better

Bronies and ponies running through my mind

I'll never change if i stay in human kind

Maybe the fourth fall will collapse and i will be free

Ill take as many bronies as I can with me

These are just last hopes and dreams

The final mental schemes

Of the brony inside of me

Maybe every pegasister and brony can forgive

Maybe they will all continue to live

Chances are I will be dust in the wind

Goodbye, my only friend


	3. Goodbye, Ponies

**_ Goodbye Ponies:_**

_Goodbye to Pinkie Pie, whose parties always helped, whose happiness brought out the best in me, _

_Goodbye to Fluttershy, who would always hug me when sad, and tell I was not ugly_

_Goodbye to Rarity, whose beauty en-captured me, who showed me not to hide the person inside_

_Goodbye to Applejack, who's honesty taught me to be who I want to be, who taught me to fight every lie that stuck inside_

_Goodbye Twilight, I will remember the night your tears fell, after the sad story I had to tell_

_Maybe now you ponies will all see, that the sad reality of me, is death from me being the enemy _


	4. The death of a party pony

**_ Death of The party pony :_**

_Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie_

_Hiding all of her pain behind blue eyes_

_No matter how hard she tries_

_The ponies laugh and they lie_

_They don't truly see the tears that rain from her eyes_

_They don't see all the times she goes off to cry_

_They wonder why she jumped_

_Wondering why her body thumped_

_Crunching of bones and spraying of blood_

_Her body lay broken in the mud_

_No suicide letter_

_Too late for her to get better_

_The ponies didn't see a thing_

_The Pink pony seemed the same_

_They didn't hear her scream_

_Cuts and loss of joy_

_The loss of the things she used to enjoy_

_Parties weren't the same_

_Ponies laughter filled her with pain_

_Escape was her only thought_

_Forgetting all the smile and enjoyment her parties brought_

_The laughter wouldn't go_

_No pony would ever know_

_Maybe someday they will understand_

_Why I want to leave this life so grand_

_Keeping to her plan_

_Pinkie Pie ran_

_Goodbye Everypony she thought as she ran_

_Goodbye my bestest of friends_

_The ones I would follow past their ends_

_Maybe-maybe somepony will save me_

_Too late now, Goodbye everypony_


	5. Keep running

**_ Keep running:_**

_Go go!_

_That crazy mare's coming!_

_Galloping or running_

_Deflected blasts and swords slashes_

_Many a town is now in ashes_

_I hear the crashes of carriages_

_The scream of perished ponies that didn't listen_

_I won't let the tears glisten_

_Not my fault they wouldn't listen_

_The mare is to powerful to stop_

_Too many bodies will flop_

_I'm trying to get to the princesses_

_I pass by the boutique with many dresses_

_I gallop inside and hear no cries_

_Have they already died?_

_Bucking aye I swear I tried_

_I run outside in time to hear her shriek_

_A piece of metal embeds itself in my cheek_

_Death is too near_

_I'm loosing the ability to hear_

_Can only see the explosions of bodies and houses_

_Mares in their blood splattered blouses_

_Hoof and head fly from the dead_

_I feel something impale my chest_

_And as I lay to rest_

_I can only wonder_

_Would I have lived if i kept running?_


	6. Never Forget

_**Never Forget:**_

_Forgetting me_

_I was the Changling Queen!_

_How could you forget me?_

_Don't you remember how you fought for my right to fight_

_Fighting for my children and family_

_Why would you all forget about me?_

_Fought to take over Equestria_

_Even managed to take out Celestia_

_So why am I forgotten?_

_Looking around the town_

_Am I still not forgiven?_

_What happened to ponies being understanding?_

_When I wasn't galloping_

_Away from my only family_

_Leaving them on their own_

_Cause staying home _

_Would leave me dead not just alone_

_I look back, somewhere out there was the place I once called home_

_Now here I am_

_Condemned to loneliness without a kingdom_

_Their is no pony to call a friend_

_These "bronies", some wanted to save me from my end_

_Too late how could I find them?_

_Maybe now the melody and the insanity will finally find me_


	7. The Last Equestrian

**_ The last Equestrian: _**

_The one brony that got see the ponies_

_Was the last of the bronies_

_The land was taken_

_Forsaken and breaking_

_Celestia tried to get the bronies to Equestria_

_Too late now_

_As the earth blew up with a loud pow_

_Screaming as he watched his earth blow_

_Too late now as the invasion began_

_No matter how many galloped or ran_

_The streets flooded with blood _

_The dead ponies bodies lying in the mud_

_The ponies tried to fight_

_With the Princess of the night and the light_

_Victory was suppose to be sight_

_But Equestria was going to be lost this night_

_Filled with fright ponies ran and ponies stood to fight_

_All of them were slayed on this bloody night_

_Guards and ponies that were strong_

_Tried to save the fillys and colts before they were gone_

_They were dead before the dawn_

_Running past the dead_

_Thinking in his head _

_This isn't the Equestria I remember!_

_Found the fandom in December_

_Only to come to this...endless slumber?_

_Running to the large gates_

_Practically fighting the lords of the fates_

_Bashing them down_

_Ponyville the once beautiful town_

_Was in ruins now_

_The end of Equestria and its beauty was coming soon_


End file.
